1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of foldable knives and, in particular, to foldable knives in which the blade when extended is locked in place against movement in either direction about its pivot until such lock is manually disengaged. Still more specifically, the present invention is directed to such a foldable knife in which two lockblades are provided.
2. Prior Art
Foldable knives having a single lockblade are known. One such lockblade knife is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,142. The knife disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,142 includes one lockblade and a second non-lockable blade. Due to the bulk size of the locking mechanism for a lockblade, there has not, prior to the present invention, been available a foldable knife having two lockblades so fas as is known to the present applicants.